


Luke Snyders Box of Tricks

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, Lure Exchange 2010, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Serenjns, created by jennieffaddict - Posted December 21</p><p>Lukes submissive side comes out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Snyders Box of Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Luke Reid with mentions of Noah and is written in the first person. I hope this is ok and fits what you were looking for.

I'm lying here completely naked; face down on our bed, my hands tied to the headboard with the soft brown leather cuffs. They feel so good, the same type of cuffs tie my feet to the foot of the bed. There is a spreader bar fastened between my ankles keeping me as open as he wants me to be. There are a couple of pillows underneath keeping me elevated to the perfect accessible height. There is a soft blindfold round my eyes, a gag in my mouth. There is also a plug keeping his cum in me. The only sense I'm left with is hearing, and I suppose touch, at least I can feel what's being done to me. The only thing that's not being restricted is my cock, thank fuck. I can come as many times as I want, I don't need to ask for permission which is hard to do when you've got a gag in your mouth.

I'm flying so deep in my headspace that barely anything exists in my world apart from him and what he's making me feel. Each whisper of the flogger as it caresses me pushes me further and deeper. I love this; love him and everything he can make me feel. The limits he pushes me past, the new ones he sets for me. Knowing that I could fall this far, this deep, for this long because I was safe.

I never thought I could have this you see. When I knew definitely and definitively that I was G.A.Y gay I just knew because it's what and who I am. Can't change it, it's in your bones it simply is and there is nothing wrong with being it.

When you know definitely that you’re submissive? That is harder to not only accept but to believe. That it’s ok and it simply is who you are. Men aren't supposed to be submissive; they don't need or should want to be dominated. It is not as easy to accept never mind act upon. That take's years and some time’s you never get out of that particular closet. I thought I never would.

 

One thing I always loved about Noah is the fact that he was bigger and stronger than me. The sex when we finally got there after two long years was good, it was always good and, well, vanilla. It was always a little vanilla. Noah was not the most adventurous of souls, and I was not exactly sure how to broach the subject. I mean how did you tell your boyfriend you wanted him to spank you then tie you down and fuck you so hard into the mattress that the mere thought of sitting down again would hurt? Exactly, not easy, thing is though it’s what I want. In my fantasies, daydreams and the moments when you would think about your first time and sex in general, they were always tainted with a submissive view point. It's hard to explain. It's especially hard to explain it to yourself, to accept that it doesn't make you weak or a freak or sick. That needing to be submissive, to be dominated by someone didn't make you less of a man. I'm not less of a man. When I finally realized that it was simply another part of me, life got a little easier.

 

You see there is this sex shop in Oakdale. One I have driven and walked past more times than I can count. Always trying to look inconspicuous and not like I’m going out of my way in order to look in the window. I have sat in my car trying to get up the courage to go in, to only find myself driving off more times than I can count. Until one day I finally went in. I didn't have to buy anything right? There was no harm in simply looking.

WOW. That was my first reaction. There was just so much. Oakdale may be small but it didn't skimp on the essentials, and apparently sex toys were considered an essential because the shop was big. The front of the store held the more lighter slightly adventurous things. Silk scarfs, soft heart shaped paddles, you know things like that. Designed for a little fun but no real intent and not the more hard core stuff I had always fantasized about. So I moved further in, and the first thing that caught my eyes were the dildos. I did not know you could get so many different types. One's that looked so small I wondered how you would even feel it and one's so big my eyes watered at the mere thought of it. How? How would you ever be able to take that? I had to pick them up, to touch them, to know how they felt. Clear glass ones, ones with beautiful patterns in. Realistic looking ones complete with ridges and veins, rubber ones which felt good and smooth and didn't hold the potential of cutting you in places that should not be cut. I picked one up that looked like it would give me that stretch and burn I love without being more than I could handle. I couldn’t seem to help myself from handling it, feeling the weight and shape of it in my hands. Imagining how it would feel on my tongue, how it would feel on my lips as they would slide over and over it. I was mesmerized by it so in the basket it went along with the one that looked far too big. I am not a size queen; I have no intention of using it. I just like the way it looked. Honest.

Next I came to the aisle which seemed to be dedicated to bondage. I felt a little overwhelmed, but determined. It was the cuffs I was drawn to the most. Pretty much all of my best fantasies included me being tied down with no room for escape. There was just so much choice. Ribbed, smooth, metal plate texture, fabric, spiked. Sheep skin or faux fur lined. Furry metal ones like cop handcuffs, soft black leather, suede. There were even recycled road tire cuffs. You could get most of them in pretty much any colour. I didn’t know which ones to choose. So I picked them up and placed them round my wrist, testing the weight, strength and comfort of each one. I ended up picking a few different types. I then picked up some chains, not too long but not too restrictive either and a blindfold, spreader bars, butt plugs, cock rings, nipple clamps and then came up short.

Chastity devices. There were more than I thought there should be. Too many types, ones that looked pretty simple and ones that looked extremely complicated. Cock cages, gates of hell. I had never thought about them before but now couldn't seem to stop imagining them, caging me in keeping my orgasm at bay, my cock from even getting hard. I felt conflicted. So I moved on.

Next were gags. Ball gags, bar gags and cock gags. I got one of each.

I came to the items I had probably had more wet dreams over than anything. Paddles, whips, canes and floggers. Wooden, leather, rubber. Thin, thick, wide and slim. So much choice. I had no idea how to choose so picked them up and tested them very lightly on my hand. Using his left hand was not going to be fun for a while but it helped him decide.

I looked around at the rest of the items and then came to the collars. I did want one but there was something in the back of my mind telling me that I shouldn't be the one to buy it.

He paid for more items then he realized he had picked and as he loaded his bags and got in his car he just sat there. He had just spent a stupid amount on items he had no hope of ever using, never mind showing anyone. It had been nice though, to have real tangible items to go with his dreams. That was all they would be though dreams.

The things I’d bought lay hidden in a box under my bed. I tried so many times to tell Noah about them, about what I wanted. Tried and failed.

Then one night, when we were lying there spooned together, in one of those post-coital moments. Surrounded by that comforting dark that makes you feel safe enough to spill all your secrets, I told him. Told him how I wanted to be spanked, to feel the weight of someone on top of me, and not being able to move. How I wanted him to tie me down, blindfold me, gag me to take charge. I went into detail, maybe too much looking back, but it just felt so good to finally have it said. I couldn’t seem to stop myself. After spilling all this we lay there in the dark silence, him thinking and me worrying and waiting. Finally he began telling me that he just wouldn't feel comfortable with that kind of thing, not after all we'd been through. I was a little disappointed but I could understand that you know? There were some fucked up situations in our past and he just couldn’t see himself hurting or restricting me in that way. I understood, I did, and this kind of thing isn't for everyone. So we left the subject there in that moment, hidden and forgotten or at least ignored, and we went back to our vanilla ways which were good and fine and I could live with it I could, it was enough, it was.

Then Mason and the accident happened and my life would change completely.

There is a lot that happened over those months, more than I want to go into detail about and more than you want to know. What I remember most though is the moment I met a certain doctor and realized he was the man I had spent my life fantasizing about. Dr Reid Oliver.

We clashed a lot at first, what am I saying we still do now. He winds me up and I irritate him, sometimes unknowingly, mostly on purpose. We flirted a ridiculous amount and the worst part is I didn’t even realize. Too caught up in the drama to see what was going on. We argued and pushed back and forth. Enjoying playing with the spark between us, seeing how far you could go. It felt good, freeing.

When we finally got together it was amazing. It just felt so good to be in an adult relationship where I didn’t have to be careful about everything I said and did. That not every argument lead to a break up, that I could be my slightly drama queen self and all it would get was an eye roll and not a guilt trip. And the sex, my god the sex was fantastic! I really had just been playing at it before. It was amazing and so it made it easier to forget about the box under my bed, well maybe not forget but certainly push it aside because I didn’t need it or what was in it. Especially as he was not averse to holding me down so I could live without it. I could and I mean how do you ask a second time?

Turns out you don’t.

We had been living together for a good few months and my box had moved with me. Not that I had let him see it. It had gone straight to the bottom of my wardrobe and had sat there ever since. He hadn’t seen it or knew what was in it. That was until he had to borrow something and went foraging in my wardrobe. I had been waiting for him downstairs because we had a fundraiser we had to attend to. We were going to be late so I went looking for him.

As soon as I walked into the bedroom he turned to look at me with a curious look in his eyes “well, well Mr. Snyder you are full of surprises aren’t you?” I didn’t know what to do, where to look, how to explain. So I tried to laugh it off as nothing but he just raised his eyebrow at me. He kept that look until I finally just told him, all of it, the want, the need, the desire. He just kept staring. Then I noticed a sly smile creeping onto his face. “If I had known just how kinky you were Mr Snyder these would have been in use a long time ago”

Speechless. That’s the only way to describe me. When he noticed how shocked I looked he just laughed. Then sat me down and began to explain to me, slowly like he was talking to a particularly dim-witted child in that way of his, that it’s ok, that adults use these things all the time. Then he kissed me. Hard. “Want a demonstration?”

Well there is only one answer to that and that is how I found myself naked, standing by the bed being slowly lowered over his knees. It felt weird, I was more than a little self-conscious but his fingers were slowly running over mine in that comforting way he has. Once I lay there over his lap he just seemed to be running his hand over my back and cheeks, slowly, comfortingly. I felt myself drifting, floating when I was suddenly brought back by a sharp smack on my backside. God it stung but then the pain seemed to spread and he was just stroking me like nothing had happened. He kept this up for what felt like hours, stroking, little smacks that I barely felt, hard ones that I definitely did, ones that seemed to just brush over me, others that I would still feel for a while. One’s that came out of nowhere, then a burst of one after the other without that space in between that let the burn spread. He would seem to concentrate on one area for a while then go back to covering it all before finding a new one. I was so hard and had been pretty much since the first smack. It was during one of the flurry of smacks that I found myself coming so hard, for so long, that the adrenalin rush and orgasm high was amazing. It felt like I passed out, maybe I did. After, I just lay there, floating, enjoying the way he was stroking my back and the little bursts of pain I would feel when he stroked over my backside. It still felt so good. When I came down a little I realized that he was still hard beneath me. So I slid down to my knees beside him and began to lick his thighs and the bed clean of all my cum while he stroked my hair. Once I was satisfied I had got it all I pushed his legs apart so I could get to his cock. I love his cock so much, the look, the shape, the weight of it in my hand, the feel of it on my tongue. I began by slowly licking around the head before slowly sliding my lips over it and I began to torture him with my mouth. Slowly up and down, then fast, before stopping to simply lick it while the tip was barely in my mouth before beginning again. I enjoyed the string of curses and moans and frustrated growls he would make and the way his hands fisted in my hair. I love that. I decided to take pity on him and suddenly deep throated him. He came hard and fast. I tried to swallow it as quickly as I could but some escaped and dribbled down my chin. When he finished and I had cleaned his dick of any traces left I stuck my tongue out to clean the rest off my face but his hand stopped me. I watched as he stroked a finger over my chin collecting it all before bringing it to his own mouth and licking it clean. It was so erotic I came again. Once I was finished he put his hand on my face in that way of his and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. I pushed myself up to meet him, where he proceeded to lick the tears I didn’t know I had been crying and began to kiss all the remaining life out of me. Then we lay there holding each other, me still floating a little and him looking after me. It was perfect, better than anything I had ever dreamed.

Needless to say we never made it to the fundraiser.

The next morning I woke up with my back pressed to his chest with his beautiful hands holding me to him. I felt warm and safe and comfortable, if not a little sore and embarrassed. How do you react the morning after your partner had spanked you? I lay there wondering how I should act when I became conscious of his and my morning erections. I decided to concentrate on that instead. I began to slowly rub myself against him while slowly jerking off. I was lost in the sensation so didn’t notice his hands preparing me until after I had cum. As I lay there recovering from my orgasm he leant over me and whispered in my ear “I’m going to hold you down and fuck you so deep you’re going to be able to taste me. When I come you’re going to hold as much in as you can. Then I’m going to plug you so you can go to your meetings today, and dinner with your family, and for coffee at java or lunch at AL’s with me still inside you. You’ll be able to feel me all day. That’s what you want isn’t it? That’s why you bought it in the first place. Then later tonight I’ll cuff you face down on my bed with it still inside you. Then I’ll show what all these little toys can do. You’ve given me so much choice Mr. Snyder I might just try them all.” And he did. He rolled me over held my hands down on the bed and fucked me harder than I had ever been before. There was nothing I could do but enjoy it. And I did the whole day. The way it moved slightly, the feeling of fullness I had, like I was being caressed, owned. It was amazing and the night felt even better.

We started with the paddle. I wanted him to tie me down, but he said for the first time he needed me to have freedom of movement. He still placed the cuffs on me though. They felt so good and seemed to help me get into the right frame of mind. He stayed fully clothed but stripped me down completely. Then he placed me lying down in the middle of the bed with a pillow under me to give him better aim. I clung onto the head board and waited. He just seemed to be staring at me. I couldn’t help but squirm, I felt so self-conscious and hyper aware of just how I looked right then. Naked, cuffed, plugged. Waiting for him to do whatever he wanted. A shiver went down my spine. I was about to say something when all of a sudden I felt his tongue at the base of my neck. I could feel it travel down my spine until he reached my ass. I didn’t know what he was doing but then he was licking around the tip of the plug which he slowly began to pull out. I could feel his cum slowly spilling out and how he was licking around my anus and cheeks. It was the most erotic thing anyone had ever done to me. He was eating his cum out of me; I couldn’t stop my body from shaking as I came. When we were both finished I heard him chuckle then move off the bed. I was still coming down from my orgasm when I heard a whistle through the air and then pain blooming on my ass. It felt different, heavier. There were only maybe half a dozen delivered. Then his tongue and mouth were back, kissing and licking. Then with a light swat from his hand he moved off again. The whip was next. It was a sharper whistle in the air and it stung more. I could feel the stripes forming as the next ones landed. The pain was more localized and seemed to take longer to spread, for the endorphin rush to come. It felt amazing. Again there were only half a dozen delivered. This time he rubbed my back and kissed my hair. I was crying but they were good tears. Last was what was to become my favourite, the flogger. I love this one so much. It’s like a kiss and a bite all rolled into one. You can barely hear it as it flies through the air. From the first strike it had me calling out, needing more. He varied the intensity, a soft strike almost like a feather caressing you. Hard like multiple whips biting into you at once. I was so hard and after half a dozen later I was floating, the only thing holding me down was him as he entered me. I thought after that he would just fuck me hard. He didn’t. It was slow and beautiful and had us both shuddering through the most intense orgasm. We lay there, kissing and stroking and holding each other until we fell asleep. I have never felt closer to anyone.

So that’s how it all began. We explored what each item I had bought would do, how they could make me fly, what worked for me and what didn’t. How certain things could take me down fast and what I would need time to work up to. Just as importantly I learnt what turns him on. How it’s not simply the act of dominating someone and being in charge that does it but for him it’s the way I react to things. The sounds I would make, the little moans or the body shaking ones. How I would cry not from fear or pain but from release and acceptance. Above all for him it’s the way I trust him so completely and utterly.

We don’t always get the chance to play like that. I mean he’s a world famous brain surgeon and I run a shipping company, my foundation and have a pretty dysfunctional and very nosy family (though I love them dearly). But when either of us has a need we choose what we want to play with out of the box and that’s what we use. Though no matter what the cuff’s always come out. I especially love it when we use them all and I’m completely at his mercy. There is always a little thread of fear mixed in with the thrill I feel when he locks the last one in place. It’s the fact that I’m unable to move any part of my body. That he could literally do anything to me and I wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it, but then that just adds to the excitement of it. Though I trust him completely and know that he would never do anything to me I don’t want or need. He knows my body and desires better than I think I ever will. He can use and play my body like it’s his own. I just feel completely safe, loved and cared for by him. It’s the little things he does; like kissing each place before he places the cuffs on, kisses it when he takes them off. How he takes the time to reassure me, praise me or just simply hold me. I know people wouldn’t believe me if I told them how caring and loving he is, I mean he’s not got the most sociable personality in the world, but for me that’s just part of his charm.

He owns my body, he owns m, in all the ways that count. Like tonight, lying here spread eagled, tied to the bed with my backside in the air as he gently flogs me. I know that this is reward. That he’s preparing me. He told me before tonight’s play began that he wanted to try something new for a few days. To see if I liked it, if I could submit at that level to him. A cock cage. In the morning he’s going to fill me with his cum, plug me, then place a cock cage on for the rest of the day. I would be surrounded by him all day. It scares me and fills me with a sense of dread. Yet the thought of it got me so hard so fast that it hurt. I could say no and it wouldn’t be a problem or an issue. We would go on as we are but I want to do this. Not just for him but also for me. This I suppose was my ultimate fantasy, submitting completely to the one man I could trust implicitly to own me. So I’ll do it and knowing him I’ll love it. The way I love him.


End file.
